1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool skimming screen and more particularly pertains to a new skimmer screen for a swimming pool for preventing the circulating system of the swimming pool from being clogged due to debris and objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swimming pool skimming screen is known in the prior art. More specifically, swimming pool skimming screen heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,634; 4,836,920; 5,759,388; 2,367,997; 3,618,774; and 4,822,487.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new skimmer screen for a swimming pool. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket which is adapted to securely mount to a side wall of a swimming pool above a skimmer outlet port to the skimmer system; and also includes a supporting frame having an upper portion with a first opening therethrough and having a lower portion with a second opening therethrough and also having a pair of flange members each having a plurality of screen-mounting members securely disposed thereon; and further includes a screen member which is laterally curved and has a plurality of holes spaced along a perimeter of either side of the screen member with the holes being adapted to removably receive the screen-mounting members.
In these respects, the skimmer screen for a swimming pool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the circulating system of the swimming pool from being clogged due to debris and objects.